Vladdon Blackstorm
Vladdon Bane Blackstorm, '''also called Usurper Emperor, is the central antagonist of ''The Genesis Of Ascension Warrior Chronicle.'' He calls himself the '''True Emperor of Sheydox '''and Ragnar refers to him as the Emperor of Darkness. He is the distant cousin of Shayde and member of '''Royal House of Blackstorm who usurps the throne of the Sheydoxian Empire from Shayde before the events of Genesis Chronicle. Physical Appearance General Physical Appearance The Genesis Of Ascension Warrior Chronicle Physical Appearance The Legend of the Ascension Conquest Physical Appearance Dark Ascended Fate Physical Appearance Personality General Personality Vladdon Bane Blackstorm or commonly known as "Emperor of Darkness is an immensely powerful battlemage and powerful warrior that matched Shayde VII Daemon Shadewalker-Cain '''and later become an immensely powerful Daemon Lord. Because of his "godly" status in the world, he had developed a God-complex, and building various cult based around him and refer himself as 'Dark God-Emperor of Mundus' over the years in various places. En Sabah Nur was born with numerous superhuman abilities and immense, so much so that he proclaims himself as not only a god, but a "savior" of sorts in order to establish a new world in the wake of the previous one. Vladdon is very ruthless and very manipulative, as he uses his immense hypnosis powers and his charisma to flock many followers and even brainwash to force to follow him. He also uncaring about his follower as their death means nothing to him as he scoffs at the 'weak' dying '''Genesis Of Ascension Warrior Chronicle Personality In Genesis Of Ascension Warrior Chronicle, Vladdon is ruthless, cruel, arrogant, manipulative, and egocentric who firmly believes himself as truly just person who took down a threat to society and that Leena loves him and his love for her is true and pure and she was seduced and raped by that disloyal and manipulative Shayde VII Daemon Shadewalker-Cain. Despite the fact that he nothing more than delusional megalomaniac psychopathic that even his 'love' for her is shallow truly seems to have just been a rationalization for his greed for power. Though surely, Vladdon himself is convinced that he truly "loved" her, in reality, his attraction was one-sided, and he was obsessively stalking a girl who never returned his affections beyond a platonic level and that Leena hate him for destroyed her family and send her sons and daughters though inhumane experimental augmentations that surely could have killed them and sexually harassed and later attempt to rape her oldest daughter on a daily basis. He also exhibits traits of a high-functioning psychopath with poor impulse control. He has a high superficial charm, a grandiose sense of self, pathological lying, a penchant for manipulating others to achieve her own ends, an absolutely astonishing lack of empathy or remorse for any of her actions, and an insatiable lust for dominance and importance that drives her every move. He has no qualms whatsoever about sacrificing those closest to her if it suits his purposes. The Legend of the Ascension Conquest Personality Fatal Flaw *'Wrath' *'Lust' *'Cruelty' *'Impulsiveness' *'Insanity' *'Pride & Arrogance' History Early Life & Childhood Relationship Family Mentor Friends & Allies Pets Neutral Enemy Love Interest Skills Trees The Mage Trees * Illusion 0/100 * Conjuration 0/100 * Destruction 0/100 * Restoration 0/100 * Alteration 0/100 * Enchanting 0/100 The Warrior Trees * Smithing 0/100 * Heavy Armor 0/100 * Block 0/100 * Two-Handed 0/100 * One-Handed 0/100 * Archery 0/100 The Thief Trees * Light Armor 0/100 * Sneak 0/100 * Lockpicking 0/100 * Pickpocket 0/100 * Speech 0/100 * Alchemy 0/100 Stats * Strength 0/7 * Dexterity 0/7 * Speed 0/7 * Constitution 0/7 * Intelligence 0/7 * Wisdom 0/7 * Charisma 0/7 * Energy Projection ''' '''0/7 * Fighting Skills 0/7 Power & Abilities * Elemental Demonic Ghost King Physiology: '''He has abandoned his humanity for great vast demonic powers. He is extremely powerful high tier demon. Even without his connection to Hell Castle and Dark Heart he is still a powerful threat to Rasmus and his sibling. With his connection to Hell Castle and Dark Heart, he is unimaginably powerful. ** '''Immortality: Vladdon is functionally immortal, having ceased aging physically when received his power ** Superhuman Strength: Vladdon is superhumanly strong. Able to strike with considerable force, enough to shatter thick concrete. ** Superhuman Speed: '''Although rarely displayed, Vladdon can react and maneuver faster than the healthiest and strongest human athlete who partakes in daily exercise. However, Vladdon cannot run or move nearly as fast as speeders like Jorlda or Amelia ** '''Superhuman Stamina: It is generally accepted that Vladdon can maintain continuous movement and strenuous exercise for unlimited periods of time without ever getting weary or tired in the process, and it that regard, he can battle other superhuman and entire army for extended amounts of time before tiring. ** Nigh-Invulnerability: Vladdon is extremely resistant to most forms of physical and mental harm. As long as he is connected to Hell Castle and his Dark Heart. However, closing the Hell Castle will severe his connection to a large variety of his powers. In this state, though he would still not die by natural means, he can still be killed. * Self-Molecular Manipulation: Vladdon has control over the molecular structure of his own body and can alter it at will. This means he can adapt his molecular structure to adversity. Vladdon can perform the following feats: ** Biomorphing: '''''Vladdon is also a non-terrestrial metamorph, able to elongate like taffy, change into machinery, separate & reattach his own body parts and even alternate his physical appearance at will to blend in with the world around him. ** '''''Healing factor: Vladdon's control over his bodily molecules allows for his regenerative abilities. ** Size Alteration: Vladdon is able to change his size at will; he can increase or decrease the size of his body by taking on additional mass or ridding of it from a presumably extra-dimensional source. ** Self-Power Bestowal: Due to Vladdon total control over his molecular and sub-molecular structure, further bolstered by his demonic-pysker technology augmenting him, he can also consciously or spontaneously grant himself with a wide array of new superpowers at will. * Psionic Manipulation: At various times Vladdon has demonstrated differing but vast levels of mental capacity. ** Telekinesis: Vladdon possesses telekinetic abilities enabling him to levitate himself, or others, by sheer force of will and manipulate living beings, inanimate objects, and to some extent energy, psionically. ** Flight: Vladdon can cause himself/subjects/objects to hover/float in the air unassisted, allowing him to carelessly float in the air and prevent their bodies from making contact with the ground below. ** Telekinetic Choke: ''' Vladdon was a well known to choke his victim using his telekinesis, which he often used to either weaken his enemies or execute his officers for incompetence. He could also do this from a great distance and seemingly only needs to be in sight of his target to choke him, as he choked Admiral David several kilometres away. ** * '''Enhanced Intelligence: Vladdon has intelligence that is significantly above standard genius level intellect; possessing the exceptional intellectual ability, creativity, and originality, typically to a degree that is associated with the achievement of new advances in the domain of knowledge. He is gifted with higher mental faculties such as a more powerful memory, better calculation skills, greater reasoning skills, and superior learning capacity. At this stage, he can often come up with unique and original ideas that elevate the thinking of humanity to new levels. ** Enhanced Processing: '''He can process information at incredible speeds, allowing them to analyze and come to conclusions at an unprecedented rate and perceive everything at a faster time frame. ** '''Intuitive Genius: Abilities's *'Genius Level Intellect:' Vladdon possesses intelligence that surpasses even the greatest minds in the universe. With this, he is an excellent strategist and has proven that not only sheer force of strength and power has aided him in battles. Vladdon Blackstorm tremendously eclectic intellect extends itself to his unparalleled leadership, tactical, strategic, demagogic, deceptive, mathematical, scientific, engineering, computer science, computer programming, cryptographic, robotics, hacking, criminology, genetics, neuroscience, political science, literary, mythological, theological, exploitative networking, and oligarchical business skills, in addition to his phenomenal idiosyncratic wordplay skills with witty puns and malapropisms (allowing Vlad to subtly reveal things he is aware of, with people only realizing it when he intends them to). **'Master Tactical Analysis:' Vladdon Blackstorm, as a megalomaniac, is a phenomenally formidable tactical and strategic supergenius, to the point that he claims not to know how to lose.He is a master planner and strategist and his armies are nearly unbeatable under his leadership. **'Master Deceiver: ' Vladdon is incredibly skilled in deception, surpassing even deceptive genius Ragnar himself in that regard as he was able to hide his plans to even his advisor and head-alchemist Nilohas Melis. **'Master Manipulator: '''Vladdon is an expert at superbly getting into people's heads and manipulating them. Contributed by his emotion altering and immense telepathic ability; he excels at scheming planning and coaxing other into doing his dirty work for him. Often even tricking people to accomplish goals for him, therefore, achieving his own ends. **'Expert Word-Player:' Vladdon Blackstorm is phenomenally skilled with wordplay, with it granting him the unique idiosyncratic ability to subtly reveal things that he is aware of, with people only realizing it if he intends them to (thus allowing Vlad to openly and smugly flaunt his knowledge to their faces with them remaining ignorant of it all, even people as perceptive as Ragnar and High Councilor Northstar), with Vlad employing witty (occasionally transpositional) puns, malapropisms, discreet black humor. **'Expert Social Intuition:' Vladdon as Lord and Emperor of Sheydox has a high degree of social confidence, allowing him to intuitively determine how to interact with others, gain their respect and get his point across with a calmness, eloquence, and charisma that belie his sadistic malevolence, megalomania, bloodthirst, and actual emotional state. **'Indomitable Will:' Vladdon has tremendous determination and strength of will, even when placed against seemingly insurmountable odds. '''Weaknesses' Paraphernalia Equipment Weapons Transportation Quote by Rasmus Quotes about Rasmus Notes Trope Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sandkings321 Canon Category:Emperors